The research program may be summarized as primarily a learning and teaching activity involving student and faculty participants. Proposed research projects are derived from the presence of environmental pollutants in air and water. The sequence will begin with a search and study of literature, then techniques on the use of instrumentation and experimentation will be perfected. In one project, teratogenicity of air pollutant gases in mice along with some other parameters will be studied. In the second project mice will be exposed to low concentrations of heavy metal water pollutants and their effects on growth, hemotology, chromosomes and pathology of vital organs will be studied. Minority students will be trained for biomedical research capabilities. Methods required for the proposed research are outlined in the text.